La fille aux Nargoles
by Regulus Sirius Black
Summary: Luna est en quatrième année à Poudlard, et elle se pose beaucoup de questions sur elle-même. C'est donc dans le but d'en savoir plus qu'elle part dans la forêt interdite. Mais ce qu'elle va y découvrir dépasse de très loin ce à quoi elle s'attendait... Fiction écrite dans le cadre d'un concours.


**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici un petit OS que j'ai imaginé pour un concours sur la page Facebook _Je Suis Potterheads_ , qui avait imposé d'inclure les sept mots suivants à la fiction : Améthyste, Orange, Vestige, Bièreaubeurre, Honte, Riddukulus, Sirène.**

 **J'ai tenté de m'acquitter de cette tâche et voilà ce que ça a donné. Je publie donc cette fiction que j'aime au final assez.**

 **Pour le contexte, l'histoire se déroule au milieu du tome 5, quelque temps avant que Luna et Harry ne se rencontrent dans la forêt, en compagnie des Sombrals.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Quelle était la plus grande peur de Luna Lovegood ?

La question taraudait la jeune sorcière depuis sa deuxième année à Poudlard, quand le professeur Lupin avait évoqué les épouvantards. Luna n'en avait jamais affronté, mais elle n'avait cessé de se demander quelle forme il pourrait prendre face à elle. Tel Ulysse avait bravé les sirènes pour connaître son défaut fatal, la jeune Serdaigle aspirait à rencontrer l'une de ces créatures, dans l'espoir d'en apprendre plus sur elle-même.

Car là était, selon elle, la véritable nature d'un épouvantard. La magie ne laissait jamais rien au hasard, et si les impitoyables détraqueurs étaient de formidables gardiens pour Azkaban, Luna était certaine que ces créatures, rejetées et craintes par la communauté magique, avaient pour vocation d'apprendre aux sorciers à se connaître eux-mêmes.

Luna cherchait ainsi à connaître ses peurs afin de mieux aider Harry Potter dans sa quête. Elle serait en effet d'une piètre utilité si elle se retrouvait dans l'ignorance de ses faiblesses, et donc dans l'incapacité d'y faire face.

C'est donc dans le but d'en savoir plus que la jeune Serdaigle de quatrième année se rendait dans la forêt interdite tous les week-ends, nourrissant au passage les quelques Sombrals qu'elle rencontrait. Cependant, cette nuit là, Luna n'en vit aucun. Et à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans la plus sombre des parties de la forêt, la jeune sorcière commençait à désespérer d'un jour croiser un épouvantard.

C'est alors qu'il apparut. Sombre, informe, il était là. Sans même savoir quelle apparence il prendrait, Luna savait que c'était lui. Elle le sentait. Alors que la masse noire s'avançait vers elle, la jeune Serdaigle s'étonna de ne pas le voir changer de forme. L'épouvantard semblait démuni face à la jeune sorcière, et ne changea pas de forme. Il s'approcha de plus en plus, si bien que Luna dut sortir sa baguette et prononcer la formule qu'elle savait efficace contre la créature.

\- Riddikulus !

Elle répéta ladite formule maintes fois, sans succès. Face à la véritable forme de l'épouvantard, la sorcière de quatrième année était aussi démunie et vulnérable qu'un nourrisson. La masse sombre entra alors dans sa poitrine, et tout fut noir.

Luna Lovegood se réveilla dans une chambre neutre, qu'elle reconnut être l'une de celles de la _Tête de Sanglier_. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'unique miroir de la pièce. Elle n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus, ses boucles d'oreille, la bague de sa mère, tout était là. La jeune Serdaigle effleura l'Améthyste qui sertissait l'anneau d'argent. Cette bague était tout ce qui lui restait de sa défunte mère, et son père lui prêtait des pouvoirs hors du commun.

Luna se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre, mit la main sur la poignée et se figea. Comment était-elle arrivée ici ? La jeune sorcière ouvrit la porte et descendit les escaliers pour découvrir l'auberge déserte.

\- Ah, Miss Lovegood, vous êtes réveillée.

Le patron de la Tête de Sanglier sortit de derrière son comptoir.

\- Je peux vous servir quelque chose ?

\- Une bièreaubeurre, s'il vous plaît.

Luna s'assit au comptoir et commença à boire la boisson tendue par le barman.

\- Comment suis-je arrivée ici ? Demanda la jeune blonde

\- Mais voyons, Miss, vous êtes ici depuis près d'une semaine !

\- Ah ? Et… pourquoi ?

\- Ne vous souvenez vous donc pas que vous êtes venue explorer les ruines ?

\- Les ruines ? Quelles ruines ?

\- Mais enfin donc, Miss Lovegood, les ruines du château ! Avez-vous bien dormi ? Vous n'avez pas cessé de me répéter que vous voulez être la première à pénétrer son enceinte, alors que personne ne l'a encore osé depuis la Grande Bataille !

Feignant de comprendre, Luna acquiesça et sortit du bar, pensive, pour se balader dans Pré-au-Lard.

Le village était vide, mort. _Zonko_ , _Honeydukes_ , même _Les Trois Balais_ étaient fermés. Lorsque la jeune Serdaigle se tourna vers Poudlard, elle se figea. Le château qui avait été un refuge pour tant d'élèves, un foyer pour tant de professeurs, un lieu de calme et sans nul doute l'endroit le plus sûr de tout le Royaume-Uni, n'était désormais plus qu'un vaste champ de gravats, seuls vestiges de l'école de magie la plus prestigieuse d'Europe.

Luna sentit alors quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle. Elle ne bougea pas. La personne vint poser sa main sur l'épaule de la sorcière, calant son bras derrière le cou de la jeune blonde.

C'était Neville. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille, doucement :

\- Tu vois ? C'est tout ce qui reste de Poudlard. Sans toi à ses côtés, Harry est mort. Voldemort a gagné et tous ceux qui ont osé s'opposer à lui été torturés jusqu'à subir le même sort que lui. L'école est devenue un tombeau, un souvenir d'une époque pourtant pas si lointaine, et tellement différente de celle-ci. Tu as voulu en savoir plus sur toi-même, et bien voilà un aperçu de ce qui attend le monde sans toi. Harry a besoin de toi, Luna. Il a besoin de toi pour ce que tu es. La fille décalée et lucide à la fois, son ultime soutien. Ton rôle est bien plus grand que celui de l'amie qui fait acte de présence et regarde les choses se faire. Tu es le pilier de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Mon pilier. Tu vois ? C'est tout ce qui reste de nous. Tu as voulu affronter ta peur, mais tu n'avais pas compris que tu es Luna Lovegood, la fille qui dépasse ces choses là. L'épouvantard te montre ce qu'il adviendra de ce monde sans toi. Tu as été forte, Luna, et il t'a grassement récompensée.

Luna ferma les yeux et une larme perla sur sa joue. Quelle étrange sensation, que de pleurer pour la première fois. Même lors de la mort de sa mère, elle avait su rester souriante. La larme chaude coula le long de sa joue pour venir s'écraser sur l'Améthyste de la bague d'argent. Une étrange chaleur parcourut la jeune Serdaigle et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était de retour dans la forêt interdite.

Toujours Luna, certes, mais plus forte, plus grande.

Elle ramassa sa cape d'hiver, et alors que le halo orange du soleil se dessinait à l'horizon, Luna sourit. Elle était venue dans la forêt interdite pour connaître ses peurs, mais en fin de compte, elle avait découvert bien plus. Luna avait compris qu'elle n'était pas n'importe qui. Elle était bien plus qu'une simple élève de Poudlard, contemporaine de Harry Potter. Luna Lovegood était l'infaillible soutien moral du Survivant, et elle était en cela indispensable à l'Armée de Dumbledore. Car il existait des sentiments qui ne pouvaient atteindre la jeune sorcière.

La peur comme la tristesse, la haine ou la honte, n'avaient pas leur place dans le monde de Luna Lovegood. Et à présent, la Serdaigle savait qui elle était.

Elle était la fille aux Nargoles.

* * *

 **Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**

 **Dites le moi en commentaire !**


End file.
